1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transmission mechanisms, and more particularly to a transmission for equalizing and storing rotational energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power transmission devices are commonly used to convey rotational motion from a power generating device to a power utilizing device. Often the power supplied by the power generating device fluctuates to some extent. Similarly, the power demanded by the power utilization device may also fluctuate in a manner unrelated to the fluctuations of the power from the power supply device. Under these circumstances it is desirable for the energy produced by the power generating device to be stored so that it is available upon demand from the power utilization device. In this manner, the power generating device can produce a widely fluctuating output while the output of the transmission mechanism is either substantially constant or fluctuating in an unrelated manner.
One familiar situation where both the power supplied and power demand fluctuates widely is in a conventional bicycle. When the pedals of the bicycle are at the top and bottom of each cycle the power produced is relatively minimal, while the power produced during the mid-portion of each cycle is substantially greater. Similarly, the power utilized by the bicycle fluctuates responsive to varying road conditions, gradiants and bicycle speeds. Thus, it is desirable to allow the operator of a bicycle to supply power at a rate independently of the power demand, and to store energy when the power supplied exceeds the power required so that it is available upon demand.